Aquí
by Sephir01
Summary: "Me pongo de pie y camino directamente a él. ¿Quieres bailar? La música comienza, la melodía nos rodea, y siento suavemente su mano posarse sobre la mía, dedicandome una pequeña sonrisa." Songfic NessxLucas. Canción: "Aquí" -Roberto Velazquez


Hola a todos :D

He vuelto con otro one-shot, el segundo que hago de SSBB.

Es un NessxLucas asi que si no te gusta te pido que retrocedas para evitarnos conflictos y malos ratos n.n

En realidad es un songfic con la canción "Aquí" de Roberto Velazquez (La cual pertenece a la pelicula "Encantada" de Disney)

**Disclaimer:** no poseo ningun personaje mencionado en el fic.

Se agradecen criticas, sugerencias y reviews de todo tipo (siempre y cuando no atente contra mi persona) :D

Sin más, les dejo para que disfruten n.n

(P.D: disculpen mi mala ortografía :S)

* * *

Observo a las parejas dirigirse a la pista de baile, mientras la música comienza suavemente. Sin pesarlo me levanto, dejando sobre la mesa mi copa, y camino directamente hacia un tímido rubio de ojos azules que mira con curiosidad a las parejas en la pista, formando en su rostro una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

Extiendo mi mano frente a él, sonriendo suavemente.

"¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"

Sin nada de duda, ya no es momento de acobardarse, las palabras fluyen tan naturales como la brisa, las emociones a flor de piel, extendiéndose por cada fibra de mi ser, mostrando todo lo que he reprimido este tiempo junto a él. No es momento para el miedo, es mi última oportunidad y no planeo desaprovecharla.

Con algo de inseguridad, posa suavemente su mano sobre la mía, poniéndose lentamente de pie, mirando el piso. Lo guio todo el camino hasta la pista, deteniéndome en un punto más despejado y parándome con confianza frente a él. Mi mano aprieta ligeramente la suya, mientras que la otra toma con delicadeza su cintura. Con un poco de temor coloca su temblorosa mano sobre mi hombro, sus mejillas toman un ligero tinte rosa haciendo su rostro brillar en la ligera oscuridad que nos rodea.

_**Conmigo estás y el mundo se esfumó**_

_**La música al sonar nos envolvió.**_

_**Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy**_

_**Aquí, tan vivo estoy.**_

Con cuidado, comienzo a moverme al compás de la música. Sus ojos observan con algo de temor nuestros pies, tratando de seguir mis pasos, pasando a pisarme de vez en cuando. Se acostumbra rápidamente al ritmo y me sigue en completa armonía, pero esta vez sus ojos se encuentran mirando alrededor, a todas las demás parejas bailando como nosotros, su expresión cambia, y una ligera pero notable mueca se apodera de su rostro, nervioso y asustado continúa mirando en todas direcciones.

"Nos están observando" me susurra.

"No tengas miedo, solo estamos los dos."

Sus ojos miran directamente los míos y lentamente una sonrisa acompañada de un rubor me hacen sonreírle también.

Puedo sentir las miradas del resto, muchas juzgando, criticando y con asco, pero otras, con cariño, asombro y aprobación. Los demás no importan ahora, solo importa que te tengo aquí, al fin junto a mí, puedo tomar tú mano con completa confianza, sin que salgas corriendo o que te alejes de mi por vergüenza.

Te doy un par de vueltas y me miras asombrado, pero tú sonrisa no ha desaparecido. Te impresiona el hecho de que sepa bailar, y en realidad, a mi también.

Las luces disminuyen su intensidad, dejando todo en un perfecto equilibrio, permitiendo solo ver a quien tengas frente a ti, y yo, no puedo pedir nada mejor. Estas aquí conmigo, y nada más importa.

_**La vida va, los sueños morirán**_

_**Al mío digo adiós y sin saber,**_

_**Que aquí tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró**_

_**Y hoy por siempre ya sé,**_

_**Que solo quiero tenerte, aquí.**_

Tus brazos pasan a rodear mi cuello, atrayéndome, y mis manos toman con suavidad tu cintura. Siento tu respiración golpear suavemente mi cuello y noto como tú cabeza descansa sobre mi hombro, tus ojos cerrados y tus labios aun curvados hacia arriba, en una bella sonrisa. Te acerco más a mí, no quiero nunca dejarte ir.

Nos mantenemos en silencio, las palabras no son necesarias ya. No queda nada más que decir, no queda nada más que dudar. Quiero creer que piensas lo mismo, que estás aquí ahora, conmigo, por una razón.

La melodía nos rodea, el mundo desaparece, solo puedo sonreír, inspirar tu dulce aroma, tocar tus suaves mejillas con tal cuidado como si de porcelana se tratara, delinear tus finos y rosados labios, tocar tú cuello, levantando con cuidado tú cabeza de mi hombro para tenerte frente a mí, contemplar tus bellos ojos azules, jugar con tus rubios cabellos, y acercar tú rostro lentamente al mío.

_**Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**_

_**Creer que esto, en verdad es real.**_

_**Y este sueño también nos separo**_

_**Tú allá…y yo…aquí…**_

Nuestros labios casi se rozan, pero noto como tus ojos se cierran con fuerza y pequeñas gotas se escapan por tus pestañas, me separo un poco, algo asustado, pensando en que puede estar mal. Tus manos se posan en mi pecho, alejándome sutilmente, y niegas con la cabeza. Voy a hablar pero tus ojos se abren para mirarme directamente y las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, haciendo que me detenga. A pesar de las delicadas gotas que humedecen tú rostro, la sonrisa sigue ahí, pero esta vez llena de tristeza y angustia.

Te separas lentamente de mí, mirando hacia el piso. ¿Acaso…no sientes lo mismo?

¿Que excusa tienes para alejarte de mí? Si bien se que también lo deseas, al igual que yo, anhelas juntar nuestros labios para no separarnos más. Sé que has soñado con este momento desde que nos conocimos, ¿Por que justo ahora tienes que hacerlo más difícil?

"Es tarde ya"

Lo sé, sé que es tarde, sé que tardé demasiado, pero, ¡Por favor! Es la última oportunidad. El torneo ha terminado ya, esta fiesta de despedida es el último momento que compartiremos, así que te lo suplico, por favor, no quiero que termine así, no quiero separarme de ti sin que lo sepas, sin que nos demostremos estos sentimientos mutuos.

¡Te lo ruego! No quiero perderte de mi vida sin al menos haberte besado. No quiero que nuestro adiós para siempre sea solo un simple apretón de manos, quiero creer que hay un futuro, que volveremos a vernos, que no me olvidaras. Desearía poder ir contigo, acompañarte donde quiera que vayas, y nunca dejarte solo. Desde un principio supe que esto no podía ser real, que no tendríamos un feliz final, quería creer que este sueño se convertiría en realidad, pero…al tenerte tan cerca, ¿Cómo puedo simplemente dejarte ir?

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, siento tu pequeña y delicada mano tomar mi rostro y tus labios con suavidad besar mi mejilla. Me dedicas una última hermosa sonrisa, llena de amor y pena, y das media vuelta alejándote de mí.

_**Y como enfrentar la realidad**_

_**Si hoy te pierdo aquí…**_

Mis ojos se cierran y las lágrimas resbalan sin cansancio por mis mejillas. Me niego a este final, me niego a que todo termine así, no quiero perderte, no puedo dejar que camines lejos de mí, no quiero despedirme de ti.

Doy algunos torpes pasos hasta ti, sosteniendo tu muñeca y solo giras la cabeza para mirarme. Al igual que mi rostro, el tuyo esta sonrojado por las lagrimas que no se cansan de caer. Has aceptado el hecho de que es el final, de que esto no puede ser, sabes que es lo mejor para ambos, pero aun así, la angustia está presente en tu mirada. Con cuidado quitas mi mano, mirándome por última vez, pero la sonrisa no está ahí, ya no hay más felicidad, solo queda el dolor.

"Adiós, Ness"

Escucho tus palabras con cuidado, con la tristeza en tu voz y la lentitud en tu pronunciación, no queriendo que esa corta frase termine, no queriendo marcar la realidad.

_**Hoy aquí… soñando con un feliz final**_

_**Creer que esto, en verdad es real**_

_**Soñar que el sueño en los dos está.**_

Te observo en silencio, como tú figura se pierde entre la oscuridad, como tú ser se aleja para siempre de mí, como te pierdo y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. No volteas a mirarme por última vez, simplemente caminas lejos, sabes que si me vuelves a ver, dudaras, al verme con mi corazón en la mano, luchando por que no se destroce en mil pedazos, apretándolo con fuerza entre mis manos, mientras mis lágrimas hacen estremecer el piso con un escandaloso silencio.

Todo se apaga a mi alrededor, solo los últimos compases de la música están presentes, dando casi por terminada la canción y a su vez la velada.

Espero con paciencia y dolor las palabras finales que acompañan la melodía, mientras veo como las enormes puertas se cierras detrás de ti. Un susurro casi inaudible escapa de mis labios, formando dos simples palabras:

"Adiós. Lucas."

Dos palabras que confirman el final, que ya no volverás, que ha terminado. Cierro mis ojos y dejo el corazón caer de mis manos, rompiéndose contra el suelo sin piedad, mientras el silencio, el olvido y la oscuridad me rodean, permito que las lágrimas fluyan a su antojo, pero solo unas pocas resbalan por mi rostro. Finalmente abro mis ojos al notar que ya no caen más, las últimas notas de la melodía me envuelven, y me giro dando la espalda a la puerta que nos separa, dejando oculto el dolor y las lágrimas, mientras obligo a mi mente a volver a la realidad.

_**Yo aquí…yo aquí…**_

_**Y tú allá.**_

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer! n.n**

Espero les haya gustado :D

(A mi en realidad no me gustó u.u)


End file.
